March 2009
by DateMe
Summary: Entries for the fanfiction section of the March contest. Entries listed in order of submission. Challenge: ...To a Different Beat, Pairing: Obscure!Hina.
1. IzuHina I'll teach you how by kezia12

**Title:** IzuHina -- I'll teach you how  
**Author:** kezia12345  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge:** To a Different Beat  
**Pairing:** IzumoHinata

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in kezia12345's personal DeviantArt profile.

"Hey! Pass it over here!"

"I got it! I got it!"

"Haha, nice catch!" The children grinned wildly as they played happily in the school yard. It was one of those days when it felt like everyone had a friend in the world. Except for one…

"That was out Shika, and you know it!" Izumo yelled out to the spiky haired kid, now resigned sprawled out on the ground. ("Troublesome,") The teacher aid ran over to collect the ball from where it'd rolled to a stop about 10 metres away. Looking up, he saw a certain lonely Hyuuga sitting solemnly on the building stairs. He turned and chucked the ball over to his friend. "Yo Kotetsu, be in charge for a little while, eh!"

"Whatever," he called back passively. Izumo turned back to the building and walked over to the lonely girl.

"Hey Hinata, what's the matter?" he asked, making the 6 year old jump.

"O-oh, Kotetsu-san! I-it's nothing really." She replied, slightly embarrassed.

"Come on, it's gotta be something, other wise you'd be over there laughing with the other kids instead of sitting all alone over here." The Hyuuga averted her eyes from his.

"I-it's just that I' m-meant to go to a f-fancy ball tomorrow with my cl-clan, but, I-I don' know how'ta slo' dance." She mumbled out the last bit. The teen looked mildly surprised for a moment, but then he started laughing. Hinata froze up and blushed, thinking she was being made a fool.

"Is that all that's bothering you Hinata? Because if you want, I can teach you how to dance." Her eyes widened at him.

"R-really? You would?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure, how about you meet me this afternoon at the third training ground, and I'll teach you some basic steps. Is around 4 alright for you?" The heiress nodded vigorously.

"Th-thank you Izumo-kun!" she exclaimed standing up. He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"No problem Hina-chan." Just as he finished that sentence, the bell rung in the next class. "Come one, you should get back to class, I gotta go pack away the sports stuff." The girl smiled and nodded before skipping off to her next class.

"See you this afternoon Izumo-san!" she happily called back over her shoulder.

--------------

Hinata wandered into the lonely training ground, glancing around for any sign of her mentor.

"Izumo-kun?"

"Oh Hinata chan!" Said Hyuuga whirled around to face the young man who had just entered the clearing holding a few CD and a battery operated music player. "I see you just beat me. You never were one to make people wait were you?" He joked, smiling. He set the player down on a nearby stump and flicked a disk in. "Why don't we get started then? I'll teach you a basic waltz first shall I, Lady Hinata?" he said, bowing and holding out his hand in an upper-classy way. The shy girl giggle at the gesture before taking it and letting him guide her in a slow waltz. Through the afternoon he showed her a few different ball dances, all very simple, but the Hyuuga still proceeded to make them all look utterly adorable.

"I think you've got them all, Hinata-chan." The girl smiled at the small praise. "But may I show you one more tonight?" he asked, offering her his hand again. "But this dance you can only dance with me." This time, the sixteen year old picked her up lightly and placed her feet on his. Hinata laughed as they did a slightly more complicated dance, where he would twirl her around at various parts and raise her in the air at others, but always went back to her dancing on his feet.

------------

"Hinata-san! We're going to be late!"

"Coming Neji-nii-san!" Hinata Hyuuga, aged 16, called and she skittered down the stairs to the front door. Neji smiled at her outfit, a beautiful baby blue dress with small heeled strappy sandals and dangly sapphire earrings.

"You look beautiful tonight, Miss Hyuuga," he said poshly, bowing in a gentlemanly fashion. Hinata giggled.

"And you look dashing as well good sir," she replied, curtsying and imitating his upper class accent.

"Yes, but even the fact that I'm in tuxedo does not deteriorate the fact that I am your cousin and any boys who dare ogle you will be getting a fist in the face." He bluntly reminded he, back in his regular voice. The heiress rolled her eye's at him but said nothing (because Kiba was sure to be first on that list as his first greeting that evening would most likely be a "You look hot!" even though there would be no lust behind it.) "We should probably leave now, Hinata-san." Neji held the door open for his younger cousin and they both stepped out into the cool night air.

The walk to the village's 100th anniversary ball was filled with idle chatter between the two Hyuuga, as well as a few small greetings with friends and acquaintances, including Kiba (no surprise in his first greeting) and Naruto (with Sakura Hinata solemnly noted) who was smart enough to keep his mouth shut when it came to mentioning Hinata's appearance, with a little 'friendly' encouragement from Sakura of course.

The ball itself was all over enjoyable, it was casual enough for no one to feel embarrassed by Kiba's brash jokes and hollering but formal enough to feel like it was worth dressing up. Hinata shared dances with many people including Neji-nii, Kiba-kun, Shino-san and even one with Chouji, who Hinata learnt had gotten over his 'two left feet' problem he had at their Academy Social. However sooner or later, Hinata found herself on the roof of the complex, leaning on the wall and enjoying the stars.

"Hi," Hinata turned around to see a friendly face smiling back at her, though defiantly older than the last time they had got together properly (not to mention him being extremely well cleaned up!)

"I-Izumo-kun!" Hinata got up and greeted her old friend and mentor.

"Hey Hinata, wow, you've really grown since the last time we really talked." Izumo smiled at the younger girl. "Time flies doesn't it?" he laughed.

"Yeah, we haven't really t-talked much since after y-you and Kotetsu-kun stopped teaching at the Academy." Hinata turned her head back to the sky as she reminisced of the days when they were younger; Izumo looked up to the sky too.

"Beauiful night isn't it?"

Y-yeah, it is." Hinata agreed softly as the last notes of the bouncy tune blared through to the roof, all staying silent for a few seconds before a slower, more familiar tune came on.

"Hey, remember this song Hinata?" Izumo asked, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, it was the last one you showed me, our dance." She said, closing her eyes also. They stood there and hummed along for a few peaceful moments.

"Hinata-chan," the heiress opened her eyes to see a grinning Izumo bowing down and offering his hand. "Would you care to dance?" She smiled at the gesture.

"But of course," she took his hand and they started waltzing to the steady tune, radiating in the moon's light. "It's so peaceful, just like that afternoon." She contemplated softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her.

"Yeah, only now you don't have to stand on my feet." They both laughed quietly, hers tinkiling like a bell and his deep and masculine.

"No, because you've taught me well." Hinata smiled as she whispered to him.


	2. Cope with the Birds by Vampiress22

**Title:** Cope with the Birds  
**Author:** Vampiress22  
**Rating:** PG-13 ( T )  
**Challenge:** To a Different Beat  
**Pairing:** SuigetsuHinata

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in Vampiress22's personal DeviantArt profile.

_We're all birds on the inside, all human on the outside._

-

It was a division of counterparts who were split up. The game they were playing, invading the village, was what bilked them for every few seconds, but no one noticed as they entered effortlessly, disguised with a reasonable façade and breathless air their fair maiden. It was the forgotten darkness in which they subsided. Leaves over their shoulders, and they were off, following stipulating orders. All went their simple, distinct ways. They had to follow alpha hawk's order, of course. He was the piercing being who had gotten them into this predicament, and they were unable to get out. Push, pull, it was a complicated cause and effect factor, and they were part of the jumble of words, the redhead, the calm one, and the water-stricken, annoyed one.

Yes, that water-stricken, annoyed one always seemed to be the younger hawk of the bunch, bouncing about aimlessly. However, when it came to being a ninja, he could follow orders while the others fabricated a plan. He was loyal that way. He had to cope with that alpha's demands, that irascible Uchiha. Then, when leaving, he walked his nonchalant walk through the night as he closed his eyes and sipped his water.

This would be where their plan would initiate. In the darkness, that was where. That was why Suigetsu Hozuki had his hands on his sides as his task was to infiltrate the Hyuuga Compound. The reasoning behind it was beyond him, but who didn't have an idea as to why they would be taking hold of such a noble and prestigious clan? Well, the village, if under attack, would need such people to defend their posts. The only thing these four people—Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, and Suigestu—were here for was the nine-tailed beast, to obtain the ultimate power for the Akutsuki. And in turn, what they wanted.

That was an entirely different matter, however. It was beyond the fact that Suigestu was drawn towards the faint sounds of defeated bark being shot up through the air, and behind a brush he sat, watching, knowing he'd never be noticed this late at night. Whoever was there wouldn't be out so very late if they had a single care of intruders. He still masked his chakra, just in case. It was a girl he saw, the Hyuuga heiress, nonetheless, struggling with her fists as she pounded the trees, the earth, and the world. Yet, it was not the thumping of melodramatic clicks and clatter he heard through his ears. Rather, it was the sweet melody of lyrics, her voice illuminating the sky in place of the moon.

It was the _tap_ that made him wonder what she sang of and why she sang. It was as though she was dancing as she laid a finger upon the ground, eyes averting and veins bulging. It was her sugary _hum_ which caught his attention. She couldn't see him. She was not here for combat, but practice. It was the way her fists clamped through the winds that made him wonder why they were all birds: hawks, robins, sparrows, and doves. Why were they all caged, big and small, brown and white, shinobi and heir, why? Maybe that was why she sang. Maybe she sang to escape. Her singing sure was beautiful, he thought in awe.

It was because they were said to be pawns in a game of chess. And he was a pawn, happened to be Sasuke Uchiha's pawn. But he'd have to play along, and so he watched the Hyuuga's moon-lit hair flow through the air as she hit her target with precision. He listened to her soft _oh_ and _ah_ a final time until he was to disembark.

Suigestu would have to leave soon. She'd be leaving with him, gone from this place. She'd find her family bagged in black soot, angered screams and fists held strong. They'd all be on the floor, her head the only one left uncut, not dismantled from her body.

He'd allow her to sing her sweet melodies for one more night. The next night, the Kyuubi would be in Team Hawk's hands, the village dead ebony, they'd all remain birds, and there would be no more singing of doves in the background.


	3. A broken Hallelujah by kezia 12345

**Title:** A broken Hallelujah  
**Author:** kezia12345  
**Rating:** PG-13 ( T )  
**Challenge:** To a Different Beat  
**Pairing:** DeidaraHinata

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in kezia12345's personal DeviantArt profile.

Deidara was never one to save a life.

Okay, it may sound cruel, but hey, he wasn't an S-class nuke-nin in Akatsuki for nothing.

Art is fleeting, and so is life, so if something is dying, it doesn't need to be saved, right? Death is death, it's meant to happen, and he wasn't like that Danna of his, Sasori, trying to mess with life and become eternal. Hah, look where that got him, buried in the remains of the old Akatsuki base. No, Deidara accepted death, looked forward to it actually, because that was the day he was to go out with a bang!

The rain beat down hard on the young Akatsuki's back, his heavy coat protecting his actual torso from any wet. Even though he had it tucked inside his cloak, the bomber made no move to put his straw hat on top of his head. His hair was already soaked and gripping to his face, all of these thoughts spinning in his head. He seemed to have gotten into the habit of thinking (hah, the stabs that his Danna could've gotten out of that statement,) and absorbing himself in inner arguments and memories. He supposed it was because now he had no one to argue about art with, or maybe he was just going insane and soon he'd be hearing all kinds of other voices in his head telling him to do weird things like blow up buildings. Well, of course he would happily comply with that example, not really the point though.

The rain soon died down into a soft patter on the forest, the only thing to be heard at that very moment, and the moment after and all the moments after that. It was otherwise completely silent.

"Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?..."

Deidara stopped in his tracks at the sweet voice that filled the forest. It was a strong, sure voice that meant every word it sung.

"It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah…"

He felt drawn towards the mysterious voice, even if just to hear to the end of the song.

"Hallelujah,"

He walked off the narrow path and through the scattered trees.

"Hallelujah,"

The voice sounded closer now.

"Hallelujah,"

Closer…

"Hallelu~ujah…"

There! The blonde inhaled sharply at the sight he saw. A beautiful girl with indigo hair, and pale lavender eyes lay against a tree as the melodic voice escaped her lips. It would have been the perfect picture, if not her torso had been covered in blood.

"Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya…"

The blood, her blood pouring freely from a gaping wound in her chest. But still she just lay there and sang, the ex-Iwa nin could see that she too had accepted death as it was coming, and like him, she was choosing to go out with a style.

"She tied you  
To a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,  
Hallelujah,"

Her voice still stood strong, never wavering, though her eyes, which were fogged over and staring off as caught in a hypnotic gaze, held the truth to her imminent demise, just as the tears that silently cascaded down her cheeks.

"Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"

Deidara crouched down behind a tree, prepared to stay and listen, for she was a beautiful piece of art, and she was fleeting fast.

"Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do ya?  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah"

Deidara watched, mesmerized at how deep every word was; all the sadness and sorrow in her life was echoing in each word and floating away as soon as it left her lips and her soul became lighter with each line.

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah,"

"Well, maybe there is a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya .  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"

Her voice softened, and Deidara could tell her last words were near…

"Hallelujah, oh Hallelujah,"

No…

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

Maybe…

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

Just once…

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

Should he?...

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

He smiled…

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

Of course he would.

"Hallelujah…" the last word came out weakly, but with a breath of relief as she slowly passed out. The Akatsuki walked over silently to the girl and gently picked her up in his arms. Her head naturally lolled against his chest, bringing a smile to the nuke-nin's face. He carefully activated the basic medical ninjutsu he knew and started healing her chest.

Deidara was never one to save a life.

Maybe just this one time. The rain still fell, washing away the blood and tears that had dropped that drizzly afternoon, but the sun now shone through as well. Deidara just kept smiling.

"Hallelujah, my Hime…"


	4. Beat of the Drum by MissLe

**Title:** Beat of the Drum  
**Author:** MissLe  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge:** To a Different Beat  
**Pairing:** DeidaraHinata

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in MissLe (aka, lemonfishy on DA) personal profile.

The explosion of noise was deafening.

The lions paraded and danced around the cleared area surrounded by an enthusiastic crowd, lifting their large, heavy heads, batting their large eyelashes, and jumping rhythmically to the beat of the pounding drums. The men beneath the lions could almost be heard laughing along with the audience if one were close enough as they kicked, leapt, and lifted.

"Look at him! Look at the one at front under the orange one!" Sakura elbowed Ino in the ribs and pointed excitedly. "Check out the biceps." She mimed a swooning action and placed the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Pfft. The orange one? No way! Second to front of the yellow one is definitely the way to go. Now, that one has both the face and the body." Ino clamped her hands together beneath her chin and batted her long eyelashes while gushing, "I'd like to take him home tonight."

"So his nose is a little long, but he is still a way better catch that the yellow one." Sakura snorted and flipped her short pink hair back behind her shoulder.

"You're kidding me, right? Let's ask Hinata, I'm sure she has some good taste, at least." The blonde turned around to face the pale, lavender eyed girl who gave a startled jump at the sudden attention directed towards her.

"U-uh...I, um..." She looked nervously between the two expectant girls and quickly pointed out to the dancing lions. "Look! They added in another one! The red one."

Another lion danced out into the clearing from amidst the sea of people in a proud strut, taunting the other lions by dancing circles around the other two before quickly pulling back to wag its head at the audience that cheered back zealously. Jumping up onto a crate, the person acting as the head pushed the heavy object high above his head to entice the audience, "Welcome to the annual Konoha spring festival!"

"He kinda looks like you, Ino..." Sakura whispered in her friend's ear and received a smack on the back of her head in return as the crowd erupted with cheers.

Hinata couldn't help but agree with Sakura as she watched the man on the crate look around the audience with a grin on his face. His blond hair was long but half tied up, and a single blue eye sparkled, while the other one was hidden by long bangs. The single eye scanned the crowd, finally landing on Hinata who widened her eyes in surprise and couldn't help but let a blush cross her cheeks as he continued to stare at her, his grin widening to its maximum. Hinata stared back, her mouth hanging open slightly as he winked at her before jumping down with his group from the crates to continue their dancing.

"Oh, my god!" Sakura screeched and clutched onto the other two girls excitedly. "Oh, my god! He just winked at me!" She squealed and clutched a painful notch tighter.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ino snapped and clutched onto Hinata who was rubbing her other bruised shoulder that Sakura had just let go of and gave a pained yelp as Ino's nails dug through her yukata and into her skin. "He obviously winked at me."

Hinata deflated slightly underneath her grip and realized the truth in this. Next to Ino and Sakura, two almost illegally gorgeous girls, Hinata was the dirt on the bottom of their shoes. Obviously, the young man (with admittedly impressive arm and chest muscles—neither too large nor too small, but perhaps lean would've been the perfect word) would not be winking at her, Hinata, but at the two said girls on either side of her.

The drums suddenly quickened their beat into a steady drum roll as the red lion tossed off its costume to reveal the man who winked at Sakura and Ino and two other men behind him who acted as the lion's body.

"Hello, there, fine people of Konoha!" The man grinned and waved. "I'm glad you enjoyed out performance so much!" The crowd whistled and cheered in response.

"Wow, for looking so much like he could pass as your brother...he's actually quite attractive." Sakura murmured over to Ino who nodded vigorously.

"His muscles are definitely the best."

"Finally something we can agree on." Sakura sighed and watched as he continued talking with the crowd with much fervour.

"Now, we need three volunteers to be contestants to be the princess of this festival. Don't be shy! Winner gets two free tickets to our newest and agreed to be the swankiest restaurant here in Konoha." He winked at the audience and chuckled, "Don't be shy to ask me if you happen to be missing a date."

"Oh..." Sakura sighed and leaned against Hinata. "I would so take him to dinner."

Hinata merely chuckled in reply as she watched the man turn around in a circle to stare at the audience, "Come on! Any volunteers?"

Hands flew up in the air as girls fought amongst each other to be first spotted by the highly amused looking young man. Sakura elbowed Ino in the back as the blonde had stepped in front of her, arms waving eagerly. "Outta my way, Ino-pig! There's no way they'd ever chose you anyways."

"First contestant will be...you! Right there with the pigtails!" The young blond man motioned a girl opposite from the three girls in the circle clearing to join him in the centre of the stage.

"Like you can talk, Billboard-Brow! They'd take one look at your mammoth forehead and run screaming in the other direction!" Ino gave the girl a hard push and continued to wave fervently.

"One look at you and your upturned nose and they'd call the butcher!" Sakura screeched and gave Ino a push back.

"And you! With the green yukata!" The announcer called yet another girl up to the front. "Only one more girl left, it seems." He surveyed the crowd some more, watching as girls grew more loud and violent.

"Look! They're calling the last girl!" Ino gave a violent push to Sakura who ended up staggering into a man behind her and flapped her arm harder.

"G-guys, you're hurting other people around you," Hinata quickly stepped between them. "Don't—"

Another push from Sakura directed to Ino sent Hinata stumbling far into the clearing made for the lion dancers. With a look of absolute horror, she stood up properly and began to quickly shuffle back into the crowd with the hope of not being noticed.

"You! Right there! With the white yukata!" The announcer's hand suddenly appeared around hers as he gave a quick tug to pull her back into the circle. "We have our final contestant it seems!"

"N-no, please—" Hinata whispered to him and gripped his arm. "I...I don't want to be a contestant!"

He turned around to face her, a fleeting look of surprise across his face before giving way to a small grin. "Don't worry," He bent over to whisper lightly against her ear. "All you really have to do is stand there and look pretty." He tilted his head to the side before winking at her once more and gently pulling her up next to the other two girls. "And I see you don't really have much of a problem with that."

"Wh-what is that supposed to mean?" She gasped and unconsciously tightened her grip on his hand.

"It means," He glanced down at their clasped hands and chuckled as Hinata quickly wrenched her hand out of his to wring it in the other one of hers. "I think that you're very pretty." He turned back to the audience, suppressing laughter at the sight of Hinata's shamelessly open mouth.

"Now, these three lovely contestants will tell us why each one should be princess of Konoha's spring festival." He then prompted the first girl to give her name and why she should be given the title of princess.

Hinata stood frozen as too many thoughts raced across her chaotic mind. Stand here? Stand here looking pretty? No more grabbing strangers' hands. Shut your open mouth. What is that girl going on about? She's prattling; nobody's listening anymore. Wait, she had to do this too? Public speaking?

No. Way.

Taking two clumsy steps back in her attempted getaway, her plan was foiled as two large hands grasped her shoulders firmly. "Now, where do you think you're going, Miss Pretty?"

She turned her gaze around wildly to face the blond man who was holding her fast against him. "I-I can't do public sp-speaking! I...I just can't!"

"Now, you know they say that the best way to get rid of a fear is to face it, right?" His grip, sadly, was not loosening at all. "Just say what comes honestly. Oops. Looks like you're next." He chuckled and let go of her shoulders to stand beside her. Sure enough, both girls had finished and the audience was now staring at Hinata expectantly.

"Now, you, Miss Pretty-in-White-Yukata, tell us your name and why you deserve to be the princess of Konoha festival." The announcer grinned at her cheekily and gave her a gentle nudge forward.

If Hinata was the type of person to send dirty looks, the announcer would have been filthy by the time she was finished glaring at him. Instead, she gave him a subtle frown and stared at the audience while biting her lip nervously. Clearing her throat, she began, "U-um, I'm Hinata Hyuuga..."

"Talk louder!" Someone in the audience yelled obnoxiously. "Nobody can hear you!"

Hinata swallowed anxiously and took an unsteady step back, only to have her shoulders enclosed yet again by the announcer's firm yet gentle grip. Taking an unsteady breath, she looked back pleadingly at him, only to receive a small encouraging grin back from him.

Turning back to the crowd, Hinata took a small step forward and began in a louder voice. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga, and why sh-should I be given th-the title of princess? U-um...." She wasn't sure why she kept looked back at the announcer for support instead of searching the crowd for Sakura and Ino, but somehow, it made her feel just a little more secure.

Sighing, she looked at the audience and said, "Honestly? I-I've done nothing to deserve this. I w-was chosen randomly out o-of a crowd, not even trying to get picked, and...and..." She gave a small helpless whimper. "And really, I-I think that although b-being the princess would be a g-great honour, it's one o-of these girls right here that deserves i-it." She stood there amidst the quiet crowd and scuttled back behind the announcer.

"Well, that was... sincere." The announcer chuckled and looked around at the audience. "So, we'll do a quick vote that's decided by the loudest applause as to who deserves to be princess of this festival, alright?"

There was a small smattering of applause in agreement as he stood next to the first contestant and raised his hand over her head to receive a wild applause in response. He then walked over to the next girl and repeated the motion to receive a less enthusiastic, but loud nonetheless, reaction from the crowd.

"And finally, Ms. Hyuuga right here," He raised his hand and an almost deafening roar of applause was heard and the announcer grinned and gripped her hand to raise it high above them. "Well, I see that our new princess of our festival will by Ms. Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Wh-what?" She stammered and gripped his hand tightly with both of her hands. "Why?"

"Pfft." He snorted and murmured to her, "Did you even listen to the other girls prattle on about how, 'They would represent Konoha in all its glory' or my personal favourite, 'If a map of Konoha was turned into a real person, it would like me.'" He snorted in a way that sounded less like a pig than a strangled chuckle. "Really, there was hardly a contest. Between the factors of your stark honest answer and you're prettier than both of them combined, you were the definite winner."

"B-but..."

He merely grinned at her and turned to one of the other lion dancers who came up to Hinata to present to her a single white lily and the two passes to the restaurant. The man handed her both of these before whispering into her ear, "What usually happens is the princess takes the flower and prize, thanks the audience with a smile and gives this year's prince a kiss."

"Wh-who's that?" She called out to the retreating man who was already too far out of range to hear.

"That," The announcer grinned and lightly pried off Hinata's tight grip on his fingers. "Would be me."

"Oh." Was all that Hinata managed to say before she was gently turned towards the audience by the announcer. Smiling shyly to the audience and catching the eye of Sakura and Ino who were cheering louder than anyone in the audience while giving her the thumbs up, she called out in her clearest voice, "Thank you!"

Turning tentatively to the announcer who grinned at her, she murmured, "Tradition i-is tradition, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is." He turned his cheek for her expectantly and grinned as she blushed before going onto her tiptoes to lightly brush her lips across a portion of his cheek that was dangerously close to his mouth.

He returned the kiss with a quick peck to her nose that sent the audience into a cacophony of cat calls and cheers. Turning back to the audience, he shouted, "Let's welcome the new princess of Konoha's festival!"

The drums began their heavy beating again as the lions circled the two in a blur of bright colours, legs, and shapes. Soon, the lions scattered from the circle around the two to resume their fierce dancing.

And the two were gone.

--

"Is...is it customary for the prince and princess to e-escape the crowd from beneath the lions?" Hinata chuckled breathlessly and took out the pin that kept her hair up in an elaborate knot and was falling out of her hair before shaking her long mane of hair.

"Naw." The former prince of the festival grinned before offering his arm out to the princess to take hold of. "Just thought we'd change it up this year a bit."

She just smiled and followed his aimless wandering throughout the aisles of stalls through the festival. "So, what is y-your name, Sir Prince of the Festival?"

"Deidara is my name, milady." He gave her a courteous bow of the head to which she returned with a minor curtsy.

"Please to m-make your acquaintance." She said with a voice not much louder than a whisper. Looking up into his one clear blue eye and remembering the wink he gave her friends, she asked, "Just out of c-curiosity, was it Ino or S-Sakura that you winked at?"

"Who?" He asked absently as he took a quick, sweeping glance of their surroundings.

"My friends. The blonde and the girl with pink hair I was standing next to." She fiddled with strands of her hair and wondered if the question seemed as jealous to him as it sounded to her.

He raised an eyebrow. "I winked at you, Ms. Pretty."

Her own eyebrows shot up as she blushed and bit her knuckle lightly. "O-oh."

"Goddamn." He clutched her fingers in his in a firm grip suddenly. "You are incredibly adorable. You make me just wanna bring you home and feed you."

An alarmed look crossed her face before Deidara sighed and rubbed his eye with his palm. "Shit. That came out creepier than I meant it to."

She laughed at this and smiled. "Well, I'm h-hungry. Let's find something t-to eat, okay?"

"Yeah." He beamed at her and led her way to a restaurant that wasn't so much a restaurant than a few tables outside around a window where one ordered food. Many lanterns hung above on strings and gave the restaurant a cheerful atmosphere.

They walked up to the window and gave their order to the plump and pleasant owner who boisterously claimed that neither prince nor princess of this festival would have to pay a thing for their meal. Hinata first protested vehemently, but was soon persuaded by both Deidara and the owner who insisted that she deserved it and it would make the owner feel unpleasantly guilty for making such a pretty girl pay for the meal (a comment at which she blushed heavily at).

It wasn't far along into the meal before couples began to get up into the centre of the courtyard to dance to the musicians that had taken out their instruments to play a lively song in which people swung around and spun frequently with smiles plastered across their faces. Some dances, however, were more wild and uncoordinated than others (a factor attributed to the amount of alcohol they had no doubt heartily consumed).

"Let's dance." Deidara suddenly stood up and held a hand out expectantly for her. "It'll be lots of fun, c'mon."

"I...I don't know how to dance this type of...dance." She looked over at the enthusiastic dancers and felt a tinge of longing towards the fun they seemed to be having.

"Not to worry. I happen to be an expert." He grinned and grabbed her hand before pulling her up onto her feet in a swift jerk of his arm, sending her tumbling into the firm grip of his other hand. He lightly placed a hand on her waist before placing her hand on his shoulder. "Now, let's begin."

He quickly spun her around and turned her with no particular rhythm or pattern, but whatever seemed to suit his desire. Clumsy steps were taken on Hinata's part as his own were too large and swift to keep up with herself.

"I th-thought that you were an expert." She laughed breathlessly and leaned into him in order to retain some semblance of balance.

"What? You're not impressed yet?" He waggled his eyebrows rakishly before spinning her out, then twirling her back into his arms. She landed clumsily with her hands clutching his cotton shirt close to her and his arms wrapped firmly around her small body. "How 'bout now?"

The crowd of couples who had made way for both Prince and Princess of the festival during their dancing clapped and laughed heartily. "Kiss him!" Someone in the crowd yelled and was followed by a chorus of similar requests.

Slightly distressed, she stared up at him with wide eyes. He gave a small quirk of the lips and shook his head lightly. "You really don't have to if you don't—"

He was cut short as she gave a quick press of her lips against the corner of his own that made the surrounding people wolf whistle and clap enthusiastically. She looked back down at her fingers in embarrassment that were clutching his shirt so hard that she was sure he would have to iron out the wrinkles in the morning and murmured, "Well, I j-just wanted to ask...um...uh, y-you see, I happen to h-have two tickets to a very nice restaurant and absolutely no one to take a-and—"

He grinned before he swept down to kiss her back; it wasn't soft or passionate, it was just...a kiss. Nonetheless, it made Hinata's toes tingle in a way that made her want to let her legs collapse beneath her.

"As the princess commands." He rumbled deeply against her ear before laughing softly.


	5. You and Me by nuriiko

**Title:** You and Me  
**Author:** nuriiko  
**Rating:** PG-13 ( T )  
**Challenge:** To a Different Beat  
**Pairing:** KakuzuHinata

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in nuriiko's personal DeviantArt profile.

It was Friday at six in the evening. Hinata was at her desk, updating the company's financial report for the Financial Quarter. The rest of her friends had already gone home earlier so they could prepare themselves for tonight's Gala Party at the Akatsuki Club House.

She had worked for Akatsuki Network, Gaming & IT Solutions, the biggest of its kind, for the past three years since she was twenty after she graduated from Konoha University, with a degree in Accounting and Finance. She could have been an hotelier – of more than twenty hotels and resorts all over the world - taking over her family business. Instead she decided to gain experience of the working world and when she landed on this job as Accountant cum Secretary, she thought she was lucky.

But on her first few days of work, she heard rumors of her superior and thought that maybe she wasn't that lucky. Rumors had it going that he was a very, very difficult man and she was actually the twelfth subordinate of his. He was war veteran – for a man who was only eight years older than she was? She wondered then - which explained most of his scars on his body. Some said he was once a Mafia boss. Which was why, he was one of biggest shareholder in the company and it was him who contributed much of his money to have it start up. He was also gay, because of a particular black friendship-band he wore – Ino said Hidan-san gave it to him - and the scarf he sometimes wore around his neck with his suit. He was also a miser, for he was very, very, very calculative when it comes to money, thus the nickname they gave him, Scrooge. And he was a masochist. But rumors, that was just it was.

However, she had to quickly agree with the others when they said he was reputable for being an intimidating man. He was a tall, tan, bulky man, standing at 1.85 meters (a giant when compared to her height of barely 1.6 meters) with pecks of muscles with rich, dark, black hair that grew past his ears and a pair of piercing green eyes, unlike those that Sakura have. But working with him for the past years, she actually found him to be a rather kind person in his quiet ways. And she grew accustomed of his style and personality. She could even read emotions in those piercing green eyes, which she no longer thought as that piercing – agitated, happy, calm, angry, relieved, and more. Eventually, she noticed more of his features, and realized that he was quite a good looking man with a good desirable physique, despite the faint scarring on his lips or body for that matter.

She was clicking on the keyboard, computing the data when she felt a figure stood in front of her desk. She looked up to see the face of none other than her superior, Kakuzu.

"You are still here." It wasn't a question; he was merely stating an obvious fact.

Hinata nodded. "Hai. I'm summing up the financial report for this Quarter." She knew he was in the office with her. To think of it, he had always been in the office with her every time she stayed after working hours for the past few months but never approach her until tonight. He probably wanted to tell her that he would not be paying her overtime.

"Hmn." He nodded with his arms folded. "You don't have to rush. There's two more weeks."

"Oh. It's – It's ok Kakuzu-san, I like doing my work earlier so- so- I don't have to rush too much."

"Aren't you going for the party?" He asked and she shook her head. He gave a sigh, "You don't have a date?" Hinata shook her head. "You have a date?" Hinata shook her head again. He heaved a sigh, "Damn woman, why can't you just answer 'Yes' or 'No'"

Hinata jumped slightly in her chair at his slight outburst. "Ano, Kakuzu-san. I- I don't have a date. Demo, that's not the reason I'm not going. It's just…" How was she to explain that she was avoiding Wagarasi Gokaro, the CEO of Wagarasi Corporation, whom had business relations with the Akatsuki, one of the VIPs that had been invited? Hinata's encounter with Wagarasi was when she followed Kakuzu for a business deal few months ago and Wagarasi was hitting on her. He was a lecher.

"Fine." He walked off her desk fiddling with his celluar phone, leaving Hinata alone. She was relieved that he did not probe her further. She continued with her work for the next few minutes when suddenly her computer screen went blank.

"Shit! No!" Hinata wailed but close her mouth with her hands when she discovered that her intimidating superior was again standing in front of her desk, with a glint of amusement in his eyes, holding up a power cord. And it all made sense. "Kakuzu-san. Why?" She wanted to cry, her efforts were gone. "The data…"

"Leave it. I'll get the IT guy to recover it for you." He threw the cord aside to the ground. "You're coming to help me choose a dress for my date."

"You- you- got a date?" Hinata blushed. So the rumors about him being gay, wasn't true. "We haven't got all day" he simply said. He never answered her question and walked off. That was the que, to get Hinata scrambling out of her desk to catch up with Kakuzu.

-.-

It was eight thirty and Hinata was in the ballroom of Akatsuki Club House, in a long black dress with a modest neckline but not so modest low-back. Fortunately, she has long hair which was now slightly curled to cover most of her back. She was fully accessorized, a small grey bag with studded crystals, just enough for her cellular phone, cards and some small change, a pair of matching heels, and diamond jeweleries. And it wasn't hers. It was suppose to be for Kakuzu's date, whom couldn't make it because she was not feeling well and Hinata had to be her replacement. Else, it would be a waste of money because Kakuzu had paid full for the rental of the jeweleries.

She was quietly drinking her punch by the side of the wall when Hidan came up to her.

"Are you and Kakuzu dating?" Hidan asked and Hinata wondered if Kakuzu and Hidan were really the gay couple people had been talking about because right now, Hidan sounded sort of jealous.

"Iie, Hidan-san. It's- It's- not like that." And Hinata had to explain.

"And you believed the lame excuse that asshole gave you?" Hidan snort. "Let me tell you a secret" He supported his arms against the wall just beside her ears and leaned towards her. "He likes someone and that person is…"

"Hidan." Kakuzu voice was heard behind him, palms placed on Hidan's shoulder. "Leave her be. You are scaring her."

"Not more than you jerk!" Kakuzu glared at him. "Okay! I'll leave."

Kakuzu turn towards Hinata, "I'm sorry. Hidan can be an idiot at times. All the time" At this point, Hinata could see the similarities Kakuzu had with Hidan and Naruto with Sasuke, and she concluded that they are officially not gays.

-.-

Hinata was at the deserted hallway outside the ballroom, looking at the paintings and artifacts. She had to admit that the party wasn't that bad. She considered this as an opportunity for normal employees as it was never easy to enter the Club House as it was only meant for shareholders, higher managements and business associates. Also, they had great music, great food, great ambiance, met her friends and most importantly, no sign of Wagarasi.

"Hello Hyugaa-san. You are looking beautiful today." Speak of the devil, she cursed inwardly. His hand was place at her small back too near to her bottom for her comfort.

She turned to face him so he would have to let go of his hold on her. "Wagarasi-san. I didn't know you'd be here." She gave him a fake polite smile.

He gave her a laugh. "Why shouldn't I? I've been looking forward to seeing my favorite girl all night." He reached out for a strand of hair by the face. "I must say, I've never seen you dress like this." He gave her a lustful look and she had to forbid herself from strangling the man. "It looks good on you, but I'm sure you look better without it. Why don't we go somewhere else"

"Wagarasi-san!." Hinata took a step back as she swatted his arms. "I'm not that kind of woman."

"No, of course you are not." He caught her elbow and she struggled to get off him "But if you come with me, I'll just sign the business deal and I'll put in good words for you to your superior. I'm sure they would love to get the business done."

"Wagarasi-san. Hinata." Kakuzu was behind them. Wagarasi released his grip. "Hinata, Ino was looking for you. You better go find her." She nodded and scurried off from the men.

Kakuzu looked at the retreating figure disappeared behind closed doors of the ballroom and turn his line of sight to the younger man before he turn to leave.

"Kakuzu-san." He stopped. "I'll sign the business deal, if you can get Hinata to sleep with me." Kakuzu turn to face him, and before Wagarasi knew what was coming, he was down on the floor coughing up blood.

"The deal is off Wagarasi."

When Hinata saw Kakuzu, she excused herself from Ino, Sakura and TenTen. It amused Kakuzu that she was concern about him even though it was her that got into trouble. They decided to have a small talk while they danced when Kakuzu noticed Wagarasi scowling at them by the door and left abruptly, which seems too suspicions in Kakuzu's opinion.

But his thoughts were halted when Hinata spoke. "This is one of my favorite songs." They were no longer playing ballroom music Kakuzu realized, but change the genre, a slow rock? Not that Kakuzu know much about, but the rhythm of the song was slow enough for a slow dance. It wasn't even halfway the song when the power was cut off and the fire alarm went off, earning the gasp of those in the ballroom. Even the lights outside the Club House were off making everything pitch black. Kakuzu held Hinata closer to him, flushing her body against his. And he knew something wasn't quite right. "Stay close to me." He whispered and Hinata blushed at the close proximity they shared. She should have felt awkward but instead she felt safe and even though the situation wasn't looking good, she felt at ease.

Someone came crashing through the door panting, "A huge fire broke out". A loud explosion was heard, not known where it came from. The ground shook and glass windows were shattered by the flying debris. The explosion was near; few doors down the hallway and it cause panic and commotion amongst the guest. The sprinkler was activated, and people were rushing out of the only door they knew.

Kakuzu pulled Hinata to the back of the ballroom where they met Deidera and Hidan.

"What the hell did you do Deidera?" Hidan asked while dusting his coat and his already soot coated face.

"I did nothing! It's not supposed to happen tonight. I still had my triggering device with me. Shit! I lost it!" He was frantically searching for something on his coat and pant's pockets.

"Well, that explains." Kakuzu spoke. "Let's just get out to safety first."

They were running along the hallway while Deidera explained that he planted some bombs at the west side of the building as the Akatsuki decided that they wanted to tear it down to make a new wing. But it wasn't suppose to blow till next week. Hinata had difficulty running with heels but she didn't complain, Kakuzu doesn't like listening to complaints. She was startled when he stopped abruptly, causing her to crash onto his back. "Take them off," he ordered. "It's slowing us down." While she was taking it off when she heard a loud thud and found Kakuzu lying on the floor.

"That was for the punch!"

"Wakarasi-san?" Shock was evident in her voice.

"You are coming with me." He kicked Kakuzu on the stomach once before he pulled Hinata by her arms and dragged her towards the opposite direction up the stairs. "We're going to have so much fun, sweetie."

She struggled against his hold, clawing and screaming at him to get his hands off her. It only made him more agitated and pulled her harder. When she had the chance, she kicked his shin and bit his arms. He released his hold on her and slapped her across the face. It caused her to loose her balance but an arm caught her just in time from falling.

"That is no way to treat a lady." Kakuzu deadpanned. "Hidan. Deidera. Take her. I'll deal with him"

"Beat the crap out of him, yeah! Come on cupcake. Your boyfriend had entrusted you to us." Deidera was smirking. There was another explosion.

"Let's get going." Hidan pushed Hinata forward.

She was outside in the open garden with her friends and glad they were safe. The ambulance, fire brigades and police were at the scene. The other shareholders of Akatsuki were at the other end giving statements to police officers, except for Kakuzu. She was worried. He was in there for the past half hour and has not come out from the building.

"You're worried." Hidan sat beside her. She nodded. "That son of a bitch will be fine." She hopes so. "He likes you."

The statement took her by surprise, but didn't quite understand what that mean. And she saw Hidan rolling his eyes at her clueless expression.

"You are so fucking clueless. Why do you think he stayed after working hours every time you did for the past few months?"

"Ano, Kakuzu-san has lots of work to do. I mean, if I have mine's piling up so does he."

"He gave you those work right? That's what Deidera and I would call tactical courting. He knows you'd stay to do your work."

Deidera by now was standing in front of the two. "She doesn't believe it uh?" Hidan shrugged. "Why do you think he came up with the lame excuse such as helping him picking up a dress for his date? It was for you." Deidera said.

"Hey! He's out!" Kakuzu was carrying a limp body on his shoulder.

--

He drove her home, an apartment where she stayed on her own. A decision she made to be independent. And it surprised her that he knew her place without him asking for her address. He parked his car and accompanied her until she was at her doorstep.

"Would you like to come in?"

"It's getting late I should go." He turned to leave.

"No wait!" she grabbed hold of his arm. "Please, I insist that you stay for a while. At- At least let me help clean your wound." He had came out from the building with some cuts on the shoulder and chest but he never bothered to do a proper dressing. And even in that condition, he still drove her home.

Her apartment was neat and modest. It wasn't too small or too big. It had nice simple furnishings, with all the basic necessity. And Kakuzu found her sofa to be very comfortable.

Hinata had turned on her stereo to ease her nervousness while she go and look for the first aid kit. When she returned, she found Kakuzu with his eyes closed; his head leaned back on her sofa. She wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not, but she had to clean his wounds properly. She placed her hands on his shoulder and woke him up gently.

He opened his eyes and look at her pearl orbs.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep. But I need to clean your wounds."

He nodded. She helped him out of his shirt and work swiftly on his wounds. It wasn't a bad one, but if left untreated could still lead to infections. Once the dressing was done, she noticed that he had long scars along his body, and stitch looking tattoo on both his biceps. Out of curiosity, she trailed her fingers along.

Kakuzu didn't mind her doing that. In fact it made him more relaxed and at ease. But importantly, Hinata made him feel whole. He knew he was a difficult man to deal with and with his built; it gave him an intimidating look. So getting to get know women has always been a problem with him. And his forwardness was the reason why he often had a change of Secretary.

Track ten from the CD was being played. It was one of her favorites. Kakuzu gently held her wrist, the hand that was tracing the stitch-like tattoos on his biceps. She looked up at him curiously.

"It's your favorite song." She nodded as a blush crept on her cheeks. "We didn't complete the dance to this song earlier. May I?" He stood up and pulled her along.

They danced. At first, it was in a formal position - palms to palms, hands on shoulder, hands on the waist. But it had been along day, and Kakuzu noticed that Hinata was tired, so he pulled her close to let her rest on his chest. Hinata, thou through her half lidded eyes, was blushing because she was dancing with a shiftless man, feeling his hard toned body against her cheeks. But he was comforting, warm and nice. And it made her realize that she was somehow attracted to him and blushed even harder when she thought of the possibilities of a relationship of more than just superior and subordinate.

What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
Nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't why I can't keep my eyes off you

Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of

You and me and all of the people  
With nothing to do nothing to prove and  
It's you and me and all of the people and  
I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive

He never crossed the boundaries because to Kakuzu, Hinata meant more than just a beautiful woman. And she deserved all the respect. By the end of the song, he told her how long he had admired her, asked if they could get to know each other better and when Hinata nodded, he said "I know what they talked about me." And, he told her everything about himself. He was in a bad company when he was younger, and got into fights, thus his parents sent him to military school, that was how he received most of his battle scars. He is not a scrooge but he believes in things that are only worth buying for the value. He is not gay and never was with Hidan. It is not a friendship band he wore but a magnetic band which helps to improves health. And much to Hinata's relief, Kakuzu is NOT a masochist, but he did mention that he is good with rope works.


	6. Talk to Me by purpleLights

**Title:** Talk to Me  
**Author:** purpleLights  
**Rating:** PG ( K )  
**Challenge:** To a Different Beat  
**Pairing:** PeinHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted right here on ff. net in purpleLights' personal DeviantArt profile.

**Talk to Me**

This had to be tantamount or even worse than hell, Hinata decided. How did this ever happen?

_"Hinata," Temari, one of her few friends said, "I think you should visit a Psychologist-"_

_The rest of sentence was blacked out after the 'p' word. Psychologist? That was a word Hinata hated as much as hospital! She's been there more than what should be considered normal!! She _had _to get out of this._

_"T-T-Tema-ari-i cha-an, I-I don-n't need-d to-o see o-one."_

_"That's a load of Bull, Hinata. We both know it. Look," the blonde said, putting her hand on her friend shoulder and bending down to her level. "This guy is good -- I mean he had to be for _Gaara_ not to skip a meeting."_

_"I-Im f-fine-e,"_

_"Oh, really?" The hand that was on Hinata shoulder was moved to her hip as she raised a skeptical eyebrow. "'Cuz I already got you an appointment..." She ignored the shock expression on her friends face in favor of getting something behind the sofa and placed it behind her back. Time for plan B. "Well since you don't need it, I guess that you can do paintball with me and some of my dad security officers, then?"_

_A slow, tentative nod answered the question._

_"Just so you know, we ain't using those paintball guns. We'll be using these!" With a grin, Temari took the item from behind her back and raised it like she was going to shoot at Hinata, who paled considerable and backed away upon seeing the weapon._

_Being the CEO's daughter of Sabaku Weaponry Industry had its perks. What was in the young Sabaku hands was an AK-47._

_"Of course we'll be using bullet-proof vests. And no shooting below the belt, or the arms, and most importantly, the head."_

_"I-I'll g-go." It was the lesser of two evils._

_"Great. It's tomorrow!"_

...That's how. Temari can be very _convincing _(and/or scary) when she wants to be. It's probably a trait she got from her brother, Gaara. But how could that be possible when he's younger than her?

Hinata broke out of her musing by the music, _Moonlight Sonata Movement 1 _by Beethoven, playing. Normally, she'd love classical music, but it gave the therapy room a creepy vibe and taken into account the dim lights, Hianta fidgeted and jumped at every noise.

"Good evening, Hyuuga-san. I am your therapist, Pein." Hinata turned towards the speaker and nearly fell to the floor by the sight of her therapist. With spikey, red hair that framed his face like Naruto's. Both his ears had multiply piercings; his nose had three piercings with what looked like metal rods; and the piercings at the corners of his bottom lips was reminiscent of a vampires. This guy was her psychologist?! Looks like he needs to talk to one more than her.

"H-Hello-o, P-Pein s-san,"

An awkward silence -- for Hinata anyway -- followed the introductions. The Beethoven music still playing in the backround, a scale of high notes then low notes and high notes again.

"You know of pain."

Hinata blinked at the statement. Usually, her therapists ask her, 'Do you know why you're here?' or, 'Please tell me about yourself," She didn't have to ask what he meant, Pein took her silence as an answer.

"I have reviewed your files, Hyuuga san." At this, Hinata bowed her head; an interfusion of embarrassment and shame. "You understand the agony of physical and mental abuse. You are the product of the affliction."

Another paused ensured as Hinata thought of her childhood. That's when she noticed the change in music, _Chopin: Nocturne NO. 20 in C-sharp minor, _a song that her sister, Hanabi, the piano prodigy, played at age four. That song brought up bad memories, resentment, pain. Her mother leaving, her father's yelling, her cousin hatred, her sister aloofness... their glares... accusing words whispered behind her back... countless hours she spent crying. Her suicidal-

"This is why I have become a Psychologist, Hyuuga san." Pein words interrupted Hinata thoughts from diving deeper into depression when he saw how tightly her hand was clenched. "I wish for a world where only happiness resides."

"T-Tha-at's not-t p-possi-ible-e." Nervously, Hinata poked her pointer fingers together when she felt her therapist eyes on her; she had just insulted his dreams. After all who was she to judge? When she was younger she had pictured herself as superhero flying away. But as she got older, the illusion faded away -- there was no such thing as a fairy tale ending, only it's beginning. Then it all crashes down.

"You're right." He stated calmly, and Hinata was shocked that she looked up and inadvertently locked gazes with those orange eyes. "In order to have peace in this world, we must eradicate pain, war. So this is my utopia, where I help those who share my agony. This, is my plan to make the planet brighter."

Hianta was stunned at the revelation, and she was sure that her mouth was open. Suddenly the lights were bright and the piano songs stopped. Was it time to go?

"See you next week." Pein said, and Hinata was glad Temari got to go, he was an interesting, although unorthodox psychologist.

_"Pain is universal. Pain is beauty. Pain binds, and only those who know of it can break its growth. We must stop it before it ends us."_


End file.
